


Just can't focus when you are near

by Cupcake_The_Timelady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Books, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boo Seungkwan, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_The_Timelady/pseuds/Cupcake_The_Timelady
Summary: Wonwoo finds himself with a snuggling Seungkwan as he reads, simply serenity.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just can't focus when you are near

Wonwoo was having a chill day with nothing really happening. His chores were done with a bit of nagging coming from Mingyu and they had nothing else to do today. It was his day off. So he thought about doing one of the things he enjoys the most, reading. He didn't wanna read anything new, his brain not active enough to comprehend new things but rereading was always a thing. He kinda wanna reread the Sherlock Holmes series as the book he had brung so much nostalgia.

Figuring out that that was a pretty good idea, he went up to his shared room with Mingyu and fetched the book before moving back into the living room and onto the couch, making himself comfortable. The pages were old and used, he might have read this book a lot of times. Small smudges of finger oils greased the edges, being visible to the world.

**_A study in scarlet._ **

_ In the year 1878 I took my degree of... _

And the story began just as he remembered.

He didn't know how long he was sitting on that couch reading Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's incredible masterpiece but he was at least a few hundred pages into it when he felt the couch dip a little as someone sat down beside him.

Looking up from his book, he looked over and saw a smiling but tired Seungkwan. He offered a smile back and put a bookmark into his book, as not to ruin the pages with folded corners, ready to give him the attention that he needed."To what do I owe you the pleasure."

"Why do you speak like that Wonwoo hyung? It sounds ridiculous," Seungkwan looked at the book he had in his hand and saw the title. "Ahhh."

"That makes sense," Seungkwan said, looking back up at Wonwoo once more. "No but.. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me as I'm quite bored. But only if you want to! like I know how engrossed in reading you get and I can understand if you don't want to."

"We don't even have to talk, we can just sit in silence and do nothing," Seungkwan looked away from his eyes, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. The next thing he said was almost mumbled but Wonwoo heard it anyway. "I just don't want to be alone right now..."

Wonwoo didn't say a word but instead lifted his arm, inviting him to lay up against him as he read. Seungkwan's smile spread as he understood what he was referring to and quickly got himself cozied up against him. His legs were hanging over the couch sides, Wonwoo's arm resting against his body. Wonwoo wasn't the warmest of people in regards to body heat but he knew that Seungkwan sometimes overheated hence why a satisfied sigh made a way through Kwan when his back came in contact with his body.

Seungkwan took out his phone and started to play some games while Wonwoo decided to get back to his book. It might have become harder to turn the pages in his book with only one hand but it was definitely worth it. Seungkwan despite being as loud as he is had a way to make him calm.

Wonwoo's fingers started to subconsciously move back and forth over Seungkwan's stomach, an action that gave incredible comfort to the younger. It made him feel safe and sound, though it did make it harder for him to concentrate on the game that he was playing game. 

Seungkwan's eyes started to flutter shut as a calmness spread through his body. Soon enough he fell asleep in his hyung's arms, not being able to keep himself awake for any longer. His phone laying on top of his chest, rising and falling in tempo with his chest.

It took some time before Wonwoo actually looked up from his book once more and that was only because of the sound of a phone hitting the floor with a soft thump. A body curled into him even more, the phone probably falling because of the movement of Seungkwan. 

Wonwoo smiled fondly down at him and reached over to a chair nearby to get a blanket so that he wouldn't be cold while he napped. Placed it around him softly, trying hard not to move too much so that he would wake from his sleeping state and Wonwoo thought that he definitely needed the break. He was actually honoured that he felt so comfortable around him that he could fall asleep so easily up against him, that must mean that he trusted him, right?

Wonwoo tried to get back to the book but he found himself glance downwards millions of times making it harder for him to read the words on the page. Even his mind wasn't into reading anymore, his sole attention now on Seungkwan.

His hands moved on it's own, grazing his arms up and down with the tip of his fingers. An Action that made the young man curl even closer to WonwooHe felt warmth pressure throughout his chest, his heart beating just a tiny bit faster. Seungkwan was such a sight to see. Those plum cheeks and that small pout on his lips that never really leaves, not even when he sleeps. That soft hair that was sitting on top of his head like a small puff ball, so adorable. He wished that they could stay like this, in this serene moment. 

It didn't take all before Wonwoo himself fell asleep, his head leaning on top of Seungkwan's and his arm draped around his body, not letting go.

And that was how the rest of the team found them, on that small couch cuddled up to each other, Seungcheol was even so nice to provide Wonwoo a blanket as well. 

Several of them might have taken pictures of the beautiful sight but they had all agreed that they were gonna leave them like that until they wake up because what is wrong with a little bit of serenity in these times. It might be now more than ever that we need to find happiness in the smallest of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi I currently take request when concerning Seventeen and BTS and I'll write any ship and any rating 😊


End file.
